Just One Night
by kblover
Summary: She always loved him, but he was never hers... but maybe one night of passion could change that. K/B.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: She always loved him, but he was never hers... but maybe one night of passion could change that. K/B.

.

.

.

" _Botan..._ "

Kurama groaned out her name, and Botan had to reassure herself again and again that this wasn't just a dream.

It was really happening.

She would be lying if she said she never wanted him, that she never dreamt of this even once. She hadn't realized how much she actually wanted this though, until he finally, yet surprisingly, kissed her. One thing lead to another, and she found herself and the fox demon entangled in her sheets, naked and bare, joined together and becoming one.

Even so, she couldn't help but worry if he was only doing this because of the mental state he was in. His mother had passed away, and he had came to her seeking for some comfort. It struck her as odd though, as she had been the one who ferried Shiori's soul, and she had figured he would want to stay away from her for awhile. But instead, he came to her first, when she least expected it. She wondered briefly if she was being selfish, and taking advantage of him, as he was clearly not thinking straight. But he managed to brush all those doubtful and regretful thoughts away with just a single touch.

Maybe this was okay. For now. She always loved him, but he was never hers. At least, for one night, she could pretend that he was. She could pretend that this was anything but just the act of sex, that this was all real.

Botan felt him thrust deep inside her hard, and it almost hurt. He was too big, too thick, and he was being so rough. Still, she didn't mind. Her toes curled, and she winced, her reaction gaining Kurama's attention.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, voice hoarse but filled with deep concern, his emerald eyes searched her face. She inhaled a shaky breath, before shaking her head.

"N-no..."

She didn't want him to stop. Please, don't stop. Not now. Not ever.

He paused for a long time, seeming as if he was considering whether he should stop this or not. She felt him slowly attempt to pull himself out of her, and almost as instantly, she wrapped her legs around his waist tighter, trying to keep him from leaving. If he did, she would feel empty. He looked up at her, uncertain.

"It's okay..." Her voice almost sounded as if it didn't belong to her. "It's okay..."

He stared at her. And it seemed like forever, before he finally started to move again. In and out, in and out. This time, he was a little gentle. It felt almost sweet, romantic, and Botan almost forgot how to breathe. But this couldn't do. It wasn't enough. He would drive her insane. She needed more. She had to do something.

Her hands traveled from his chest to his back, the pink tip of her fingernails scratching against and digging into his smooth skin. The action seemed to drive him crazy, as his pace quickened, his thrusts going wild and hard. His eyes stared at her face, watching the pleasure evident in her expression, and Botan had to look away. She couldn't let him notice how she really felt about him. He was always so smart, she fretted if she was easy to read.

But then, he tilted her head, finger on her chin, and pulled her face to meet his gaze.

"No," he said softly, "Let me look at you."

She nearly said no, it was too embarrassing. But still, she never took her eyes off of him, doing as she was told. A few more hard thrusts followed, before she came, screaming out his name for the first time that night. It wasn't long before he climaxed as well, his thrusts growing stagnant as they rode their highs together.

"Botan..." The last thing she heard was her name, rolling off his lips, before she drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

Botan almost felled off the bed when she awoke to see Kurama lying next to her. And he wasn't asleep. She would've really felled off, if he hadn't managed to grab her before she could. He chuckled.

"Good morning," he joked playfully, giving her that heart stopping smile that she really adored. But it wasn't morning, she knew, for it was still dark outside.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, sounding concerned. And his smile suddenly faltered. "Was I too rough on you?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but she couldn't say a word, so she closed it again and shook her head mutely. Her eyes darted downwards, avoiding his scrutinizing gaze. He seemed to take notice of her discomfort.

"Are you okay?" He sounded as if he was scared, and as she looked up at him, she could see him make this guilty look, as if he thought he actually hurt her. The sight managed to cause her to finally muster up the courage to speak up.

"No." She shook her head once again. "That's not it." She paused, struggling to say what was on her mind for some time, before, "I just... wondered if you... regret any of this?" she asked slowly, trying to choose her words carefully.

For the first time that night, she saw him frown.

"Of course not." His eyes widened a little as if he just realized something. "Do you?"

"No!" she quickly answered, taking him (and herself) by surprise at how strongly she opposed to the idea. She cleared her throat, casting her gaze away, "I mean, I don't want this to be... a one time thing..." she mumbled, slightly embarrassed by her own words, and blushing hotly. For a moment, she assumed her face was redder than his hair.

He was silent.

And this lasted for what felt like ages, causing her to worry if she was right. Maybe this really was just that. Just sex. And perhaps it hadn't meant nothing more. He just needed some... comfort... and stress relief...

Her tears came out before she could stop them, falling down her cheeks like running waterfall. "I'm sorry, I thought this actually meant something.. I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid..."

She reached to wipe her tears away, but she didn't manage when he beat her to it, warm fingerd caressing her soft cheeks.

"I-I..." she tried to say something, only to cut herself short when he smiled warmly at her, and shook his head.

"Botan..." he started, voice gentle in a way she had never heard him use on another person except his mother, "I never said this was a one night stand," he finished. She stared at him blankly, before her eyes widened, as the words finally sunk in.

"You mean..."

"Yes," the question never left her lips as he answered her before it could.

* * *

Kurama twirled a strand of blue hair around his finger, smiling at the contented and serene look on his lover's face as she slept. He laughed when she suddenly grumbled something incoherent under her breath.

 _Over time, Botan. Give me some time... before I tell you how I feel._

He thought, as he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, because even _he_ wasn't ready to tell her he loved her.


End file.
